


#17 - I Can't Go On

by angelsandbrowncoats



Series: Eurovision 2017 Fanfic Challenge [27]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, although this focuses on poe's perspective, i haven't seen the movie in a year im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:17:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsandbrowncoats/pseuds/angelsandbrowncoats
Summary: Finn keeps Poe's jacket. Poe should really be paying more attention to his work.





	#17 - I Can't Go On

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, I haven't seen The Force Awakens since last June, so any issues with characterization/details is due to that. I hope it's not too big of an issue, though.

Poe may have been the best pilot in the resistance, but if he had one flaw, it was a tendency to be distracted. And boy was he distracted right now.

Telling Finn to keep his jacket had been a spur of the moment decision. It wasn't like he needed it - he had a few. Sure, it was his favorite, but the poor guy didn't even have a _name_. What was the likelihood he owned _anything_? And yeah, maybe he did really like the way Finn looked in it. What of it?

This of it, Poe decided. How exactly was he supposed to repair his fighter when Finn was standing some fifty feet away, wearing his favorite jacket? That was the real mystery of the universe.

What was he even doing in the hangar anyway? Finn worked intelligence, the only time he should be around here would be if he were leaving on a mission, and in that case, there should be more people around. Poe shook his head, trying to refocus his attention on the wrench in his hand and the metal wing under his fingertips. His efforts were only a moderate failure.

"Poe! Good to see you."

Scratch that, a _colossal_ failure. He turned to see Finn beaming up at him.

"Good to see you, too, man. How's training?"

"Not bad. I mean, it's rough, but the trainers here are much more amiable than the First Order ones. How's your ship coming?"

"She's gonna be alright," Poe patted the wing to give himself something to do, "What brings you all the way over here?"

"Oh, they wanted to consult with me about First Order ships to see if we could improve our defenses or target any of their weaknesses. I'm not too helpful, I'm afraid, since I didn't do much work with the ships, but I can at least describe what I saw."

"Hey, you've been more than helpful. We couldn't have destroyed the Starkiller Base without you, and you've brought tons of information about the First Order," Poe was not about to let Finn play down his role, "You're a hero, buddy. Get used to it."

"I don't think I'll ever be used to it," Finn shrugged, "Kind of a big promotion from evil organization's sanitation worker, you know."

"Yeah, well, you deserve to be called a hero."

"So do you," Finn insisted, "You rescued me from the First Order, and you've done so much more."

"As I recall, you were the one doing the rescuing," Poe's eyes twinkled with amusement, "I just did the flying."

"Well I couldn't have gotten out of there on my own, that's for sure."

"Whatever you say," Poe shook his head, trying to deflect any further compliments before his crush became _too_ apparent.

"Hey, we haven't had much of a chance to catch up since I was released from the medbay," Finn changes the subject, although Poe isn't sure this one'll be better, "We should hang out sometime. When're you breaking for dinner?"

Poe shrugs, "Usually I wait until I'm hungry."

[Or until he begins to function incorrectly, at which point I am obliged to drag him to the "Mess" hall for repairs] BB-8 beeps at him. Poe shoots him a glare, half-hearted since the droid is right, after all.

"It sound's like your buddy doesn't agree with you."

"Yeah, he's just reminding me that I can get caught up in my work and forget sometimes."

Finn smiles, "So the rumors that the mighty Poe Dameron never sleeps _might_ be true?"

"I don't know where you heard rumors like that," he scratches the back of his neck in embarrassment (he knows _exactly_ where Finn might have heard rumors like that, although thank the Force he didn't seem to have caught the innuendo that's usually included in those statements. He'd be having words with his squadron later about "hurtful gossiping".), "But as far as food, I suppose I could take a break once I get this back together."

His words are accompanied by a gesture to the various parts scattered out across the wing, "It shouldn't take more than ten, fifteen minutes."

"Good. Good," Finn nods, and if Poe didn't know better he'd think Finn was distracted, "I'll save you a seat."

"Thanks," Poe replies, and he means it. Maybe if Finn is in the Mess Hall saving him a seat, Poe won't be so distracted by the sight of him wearing Poe's jacket. Maybe.


End file.
